custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnival of Numbers (episode, 1992, SuperMalechi's version)
Carnival of Numbers is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December 8, 1996. On February 18, 2008, It was later re-released under a different title, "Barney's Number Carnival Fun!". Plot Barney, BJ, and the kids put on a carnival of numbers. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Tosha *Kathy *Luci .(Special Appearence) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Carnival of Numbers #Games #This Old Man #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Sally the Camel #Five Little Ducks #One, Two, Buckle My Shoe #Diez Amingos #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #The Ants Go Marching #Number Limbo #Clean Up #I Love You End Credit Music #Carnival of Numbers Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same name. *The Season 2 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *Luci's voice has gotten deeper down to -2 (Pitch -7). *When the kids say "Barney! Hi!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same name. *When Tosha says "We're not having a school carnival today.", the sound clip is taken from the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same name, except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Tosha's Season 3 voice. *After the song "Carnival of Numbers", Barney and the kids hear BJ's voice before he arrives with his baseball bat and ball. *When BJ greets Barney and his friends, his "Hi!" and "Hi everybody!" are voiced by Michael (protrayedby Brisn Eppes) from "Having Tens of Fun!", except they are pitched up to +1 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *The same characters from this video also appeared in the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same name, except BJ didn't appear in that episode. *Luci wore the same hair-style and cheerleading outfit from the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same name. *Shawn wore the same clothes from the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same name, and his voice from "Once Upon A Time" is used. *Tosha wore the same clothes and hair-style from the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same nameexcept her voice from "At Home with Animals" is used. *Kathy wore the same hair-style and clothes from the 1992 Season 1 episode of the same name, except her voice from "At Home with Animals" is used. *In the original 1996 release, the Season 3 intro is used. In the 2008 re-release, the Season 7-13 intro is used. *The background music is taken from Late 1990-1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 music